


A night to remember

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Zlatko's hands forcefully pushed him back against the desk so he had no other choice than to sit up on its edge."We sure still have some time."





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva552](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva552/gifts).



> Birthday smut for my dear friend, nothing more.  
> I hope it's not too bad, sorry for any mistakes in English ;)

Zlatko's hotel suite was very old-fashioned, full of seemingly ancient furniture, everything fitting the early 20th-century theme of luxury in the shades of green and Zlatko, standing in front of a wall mounted mirror, actually looked like an old-time aristocrat, adjusting his bowtie to get ready to go; surprisingly not at a ball or a family dinner but to the FIFA The Best Ceremony.

"Good evening, _Boss_ ," Luka said quietly as he entered, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to ruin the calm and peaceful atmosphere that had something noble to it, watching Dalić getting ready for the ceremony was like watching an emperor (or at least that's what Luka imagined) - all his moves and gestures were smooth and elegant and there was not many of them, as Zlatko seemed to be very considerate in using his words and moves.

 "How many times," Zlatko sighed, turning to Luka with his fingers still tightening the unadjustable bowtie, "have I told you to _mind your words_?"

Luka lowered his eyes, looking at the green carpet. "Sorry, _Daddy_."

"Come here." Now that his bowtie was perfect and his look complete, Luka felt like he couldn't breathe properly - his boss, his coach, his _Daddy_  was standing in front of him in all his noble beauty and majesty, in a black suit that looked astonishing in the combination with his raven hair. "I am _Boss_ for the others - Vida, Lovren... - but - "

" - but _Daddy_ for me," Luka finished the sentence he knew so well. Zlatko walked to him, his shiny new shoes sliding quietly on the carpet.

"Good boy," he said, smiling the way only he could, as he placed his hands on Luka's shoulders. "So good, Luka."

"Always for you."

"No, not today - " Zlatko interrupted his usual answer, putting his pointing finger on Luka's parted lips. "Today is about you - " His finger caressed the sensitive pink skin of Luka's bottom lip. "Only you." He pushed a little, knowing so well that Luka would react by opening his mouth more and sticking out his tongue slightly, ready to welcome his Daddy's finger inside. "My special boy," Zlatko finished, his voice growing weaker as Luka sucked his single finger in, wrapping his lips tightly around its tip. Luka's obedience was driving him insane - maybe if Luka wasn't so small and seemingly weak, soft and meek...so willing to be used...by someone stronger, manlier, older and...more experienced...maybe he could resist...but he couldn't now. He couldn't, oh God, he couldn't fight it - he wanted this pretty mouth with heart-shaped lips wrapped around other parts of his body - _God_ forgive _him_ \- he wanted to use that mouth so bad.

"Luka," he sighed, pulling his finger, now wet with saliva, out of his boy's mouth. "You look so good tonight."

"Thank you."

"With these golden locks...," Zlatko said, tucking some of Luka's hair behind his ear, "...so beautiful." Then, he swallowed hard, bringing his lips closer to Luka's ear. His own heart was racing as he licked his lips and whispered: "I want to fuck you on my desk right now, baby."

Luka didn't even bat an eyelid, his eyes were firm and contained. "That's what I came for." He made a determined move towards the mentioned desk but Dalić stopped him, grabbing his hand. The sleeves of Luka's suit made him appear much stronger and bigger but underneath the cloth, he still had his slim limbs. 

 "A bit too hurried, aren't you?" he asked, firmly pressing Luka's arm in his strong grip.

Luka looked confused. "The ceremony - "

Dalić wasn't willing to take any bullshit. He grabbed Luka by his chin with his other hand, tilting his head back a bit, looking him right in the eye. "I can give you so much more than those fuckers out there."

"Yes...Daddy."

 "There's no need to hurry. They will wait. What else could they do, right?" He walked slowly across the room, dragging Luka along by his chin and arm. "They will have to wait - " He stopped at the desk and let go of Luka's arm to unbuckle his own suit trousers skillfully with just one hand, fingers working fast with the nervous anticipation. "For the best footballer in the world - " He promptly took a grab of some of Luka's hair and by pulling it, he forced him to go down on his knees. "Until his coach is done with him - "

Luka got a grip on what was expected and he quickly woke up from his previous haziness.  He helped his boss to get rid of the belt buckle and unzipped the trousers.

"Understood?"

Luka nodded, still feeling Zlatko's grip of a handful of his hair as he pulled his trousers down to his knees. 

 "That's my boy."

Luka's hand slid into Zlatko's underwear, finding his cock semi-hard. _The boss must have been really looking forward to seeing him_. He let out a quiet laugh, rolling the briefs down, and suddenly the grip of his hair grew tighter, the pain forced him to look up at Zlatko's pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

"Will you behave or should I punish you?" he asked, making Luka frown with the unpleasant feeling of being pulled by his hair this much.

He didn't dare to protest. "I'll be good, Daddy." Besides, he was way too close to Zlatko's cock and the familiar manly smell made his mouth water, he needed to put his mouth on it, taste it and suck it, God, he hasn't done it for so long it made him almost dizzy now.

" _I'll be good_ ," he repeated desperately, pouting his lips a little, hoping it will mollify Zlatko's disapproval of his behavior. "Please." He gazed into Zlatko's eyes with hungry eyes. "Let me taste you, Daddy. Let me suck you off."

"That's what I like," Zlatko murmured approvingly, letting go of his hair. He placed his hands on the desk behind his back, holding onto its edge and exposing his lower body welcomingly to Luka, who wasted no time and wrapped his right hand around the base of _Daddy_ 's cock. He brought his lips closer and sucked in the tip. "Good," Zlatko exhaled and then took a deep breath through his nose. "That's what your mouth is perfect for."

Luka looked up again, making sure to renew the eye-contact while taking more in his mouth.

"Perfect for this - I can't wait to see you giving a speech when you win - "

Luka pulled back a little, then opened his mouth even wider and let more than half oh Zlatko's cock slid inside in one push.

"Mmmh - I'll watch you and I'll know - oh God - just how good this pretty mouth is - at giving blowjobs - " His right hand automatically reached for Luka again but this time, he just placed it on top of his head to support him, make sure Luka knows he's with him and he still cares, no matter what he says.

Luka didn't seem to have any problems, after a while of teasing, he swallowed the whole length as _so many times before_ , still not breaking the eye-contact, which made Zlatko's breathing especially labored. 

"So well trained," he whispered as Luka exhaled through his nostrils, tickling the sensitive skin of Zlatko's groin with the warm air. "And so ready to swallow whatever Daddy feeds him, right?"

The blonde man nodded, but was already focused on something else - he relaxed gag reflex a bit, allowing himself to take Zlatko's cock even deeper, and he could immediately feel his coach's reaction. Not only his dick was already fully hard but his breathing came in short gasps as he choked out: "Oh God - Luka - _Luka_ \- don't - wait - _wait_ \- "

 He made Luka spit his cock out of his mouth, covered with saliva, warm and stiff. "Baby - I wouldn't last - And I have other plans for you - "

 "I thought," Luka said, closing his obscenely wet mouth, "you just wanted to shoot your load so deep inside me - "

"Hell yes - " Where did Luka get such manners? Not that Zlatko would mind right now. "I can still do that, right, baby?"

He patted Luka's head lightly to signalize that he can get up from his knees - Luka's gaze was maybe even more intense than his attempted deepthroating. 

"Yes, Daddy."

Zlatko's hands forcefully pushed him back against the desk so he had no other choice than to sit up on its edge.

"We sure still have some time."

"Yes - "

"Take off your pants."

Luka kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his black trousers at the same time Dalić pulled his pants own up - he let his dick sticking out of his underwear and buttoned up his trouser just to leave the fly open as an easy access, and like that, he walked off to his bed - or more specifically, to the suitcase that was still standing by its side. Luka was watching him in awe, forgetting the task he's been given. Zlatko came back with a bottle of lube, giving Luka a cold look as he noticed he was still almost fully clothed.

" _Take off your pants, Luka_. And whatever you might have underneath as well."

"Sorry," Luka smiled apologetically, lifting himself up on one side and the on the other to roll the pants down completely. Then he reached for his briefs; Dalić was faster though and he abruptly started to take it off of his boy but stopped when it was by his knees and with no further waiting he forced his hand in between Luka's legs.

"Someone's too eager as well, right, Luka?" he commented, gripping his cock and pumping it a few times. "We'll take care of that."

It was just now that they kissed for the first time right now, Luka with his briefs around his knees and with Zlatko's warm palm stroking his cock. 

"Thank you, Daddy."

"What about this?" Zlatko muttered, breathing heavily against Luka's ear. His hand moved from Luka's cock to his balls, cupping them. "How many times have you jerked off thinking of me since we last saw each other?"

"Many times - "

"What happened with your delicious come?"

"I - I wiped it off - or washed it off when it was in a shower."

"In a shower, really?" He was gently massaging the balls and then ran his thick fingers up Luka's cock again, circling around its head. "So you think about me while showering?"

"I think about you all the time," Luka breathed out, closing his eyes to enjoy Zlatko's closeness with other senses. 

Zlatko smiled, obviously pleased with the answer. He pulled away a bit to just now get Luka rid of his briefs that were practically tying his legs together until now, and he threw this last piece of clothing on the ground. Now, he still appeared to be fully clothed, with the exception of his opened fly and his erected dick sticking out of it, but Luka was naked from the waist down, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Zlatko grabbed the tube of lubricant. "Lean back a little...on your elbows. Yeah, right. Open your legs - good, good."

Luka could feel just how exposed he was right now, just like some kind of a fucktoy, a slut, a whore, lying on a bed - or, in his case, a desk - ready to be used, and he loved that. Zlatko, with his perfect suit and perfect bowtie, leaned over him, but his fingers, covered with the lube, easily found his cock again. Luka winced and whined as the cool lube touched his sensitive skin for the first time but it soon adjusted to his own heated body and then Zlatko's fingers slid down, circling around the entrance of his body and massaging the muscle, making it more relaxed, before forcing one finger in. Luka got tense, his muscles fighting the invasive finger.

"Ssh, ssh, relax - _Have you done this, thinking of me_?" Zlatko's voice was much softer now as if he was well aware of the fact how intimate this moment should probably be.

"Yes."

"How many fingers?"

"Just two - usually - It's hard because - I need to be alone for this and - have the time and - " His next words got lost in a moan that followed as Zlatko pushed second finger in.

"You're taking it so well."

 "Sometimes three," Luka smirked but immediately regretted it as Zlatko took it as a sign to go on. "Fuck - Daddy - no - no more - just fuck me, please - "

"If you wish - "

"Yes, yes, I do!" He willingly shifted his butt closer to the edge of the desk, maybe even over it to make it easier for Dalić to just take him. In all honesty, he was glad to find out Zlatko used some lube on himself as well, and the tip of his cock slid in fairly smoothly. 

"Come here - " Zlatko said, while it was actually him who moved closer, leaning over Luka's boy with his all weight, grabbing him by shoulders as he slid deeper inside. "You're so good, Luka. Today as always." His hands shifted on Luka's suit, perfectly tailored specifically for him. _God, if only the tailor knew_... He took a grab of the cloth and pushed deeper as Luka moaned. "You're gonna win today, Luka - You're gonna win and I'm gonna win with you - Because I'll be inside you - You'll know it, you'll feel it, still sore and half open and relaxed and full of my cum - dripping out of your hole - You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck - I'm not - that kinky - "

"I wish I had some kind of a plug so I could use it on you - Tonight - You'd be walking down the aisle to the stage, ready to take your award, and I'd know you have a butt plug in your ass, that it's moving inside you and you can feel it with every step you take - "

Luka bit his lips; there were tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was so hot in the room - and in the suit - while fucking.

"What about a remote controlled vibrating egg? What about humiliating you right on the stage? Would you be able to bite your lips and just...not think about it? I'd love to see your face as you're trying to fight it, to resist and then...you give up and come in your pants, helpless and weak, maybe even falling to the ground, passed out from so much forbidden pleasure - "His thrusts were getting frantic as he went on and on with his wild imagination. "I'll think about it and - Maybe you'll have a specific way of training - "

Luka whined, wrapping his already sore legs around Zlatko's wide hips that were moving with increasing pace. "Oh God - Daddy - fuck me deep - "

"That's what you want, right?"

 "Cum inside me and fill me up - I want to feel it - I want all of what you've just said - anything that pleases you - "

"You're perfect - all I could ever want - Luka - " All the thoughts, all his kinks and dreams and things he jerked off to during lonely nights seemed to be finally getting to the fulfillment - blood rushed from his head and he could actually hear it and feel how weak his hands and fingers were getting, and how much of energy was cumulation in one place - ready to explode -

"Baby, you're gonna make me cum - "

" _Inside, please_ ," Luka cried, repeating what Zlatko just said moments ago. "I want you inside me as I sit there, I want to feel it, remember and - have you in me - please - to know I'm yours, I belong to you - my victory is yours - you'll be with me, in me - Daddy - "

"Yes, yes, yes - "Zlatko's chant was absorbed by his high pitched moans that didn't even sound like him; he grabbed his boy's shoulders once again, holding onto him as he released himself inside, pumping him with hard thrusts - _one - two - three - four - - - five_ _\- - - - - - six_. He couldn't do anything else but stand there with wobbly knees for a few next seconds.

 He was well aware that Luka still needed some help to get over the edge, and he knew the right way - he slipped out of him, leaving him lying on the desk with his legs wide open; but he was quick to replace his cock in his boy's puffy and leaking hole with his finger again, this time it wasn't unpleasant at all. While his fingers were working their way in and out in a pace that was as similar to his own previous thrusts, he sucked Luka's painfully hard cock in between his lips, massaging it with his tongue.

" _F-fuck, yes_! - " Luka panted, grabbing Zlatko's head by his black hair. " _That's good, good_ \- "

Zlatko's bobbing head and his fingers, curling inside Luka, had the intended effect; Luka still grasping Zlatko's hair by one hand, took a grab of the desk edge with the other, and his knuckles were turning white more and more with every other suck and lick.  

It slammed him breathless, his mouth hang open as he came with a shout into the warm wetness of Dalić's mouth, still feeling his tongue massaging the tip of his cock.

 He still desperately held both onto Dalić's hair and the desk as he came back to his senses.

"Wanna get cleaned?" Zlatko asked nonchalantly, sniffing the fingers he just pulled out of Luka. "I certainly won't. So you'll know...when you see me smelling my fingers..."

"Just as much as is needed," Luka chuckled, sitting up and closing his legs. His boss came to him and the look in his eyes was now so different from the one he saw when he entered the room - this was the look of a satisfied hunter after hunting down a prey.

"Even if you don't win tonight, I'll award you anyway. Tomorrow, same time, same place."

 


End file.
